Soy tu problema
by Affinitty
Summary: Songfic. El silencio seguía cruzando por el campo Gerald y nadie parecía querer cortarlo pues allí se estaba desarrollando una guerra aún más peligrosa que cualquier juego, una batalla psicológica en la que sólo estaban incluidas una rubia y una pelirroja.


Atención!: Solo tomé prestados los personajes. Esta historia no va en contexto con la serie Hey Arnold!

"Soy tu problema"

* * *

Todos sabían que Helga era una de las mejores jugadoras de cualquier deporte. Es por ello que a todos les pareció obvio cuando, coincidentemente, la pelota que ella lanzó fue directo hacia cierta pelirroja.

-¡Oh, por favor! No tiene ni siquiera un rasguño

-¿Decepcionada por eso, Pataki?- preguntó sarcástico Gerald, mientras iba junto con todos los demás chicos a socorrer a la dulce niña

Te voy a sepultar  
mi sonido lo hará  
tu sangre beberé  
de tu cara lo haré

Yo voy a…

La rabia recorrió sus pensamientos y, estos a su vez, intentaron salir a través de insultos por su boca. Sin embargo respiró hondo y contuvo sus impulsos de molestar a la señorita perfección, mientras intentaba ignorar los rostros llenos de desprecio que la observaban.

-¿Qué tengo? ¿Monos en la cara?-preguntó, como si no le importase lo que los demás pensaran de ella

Pero, para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se levantó sin ayuda de su séquito de admiradores y, quedando frente a Helga le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado

-Chicos, no sean malos con Helga- hizo un gesto coqueto con su cabello- Ella no lo hizo al propósito. Después de todo, somos amigas ¿no Helga?

La sangre hirvió dentro de sus venas. El odio que sentía ya no era a causa de Arnold, pero seguía tan vigente como en aquellos tiempos. E inclusive era mayor, pues ahora no era por amores imposibles, sino por orgullo propio. El odio provenía simplemente, del no poder observarla sin sentir deseos de verla despojada de todo cuanto la enaltecía, soñaba con verla arrodillada, suplicando perdón por su petulante vanidad.

Siento no tratarte como diosa  
eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga

Pienso que no eres tan perfecta  
como todos tus súbditos

Ella, la niña dulce

Ella, la chica sofisticada

Ella, Lila la perfecta

Odiaba que los chicos hagan todo lo posible por complacerla y ella, siempre respondiendo con una sonrisa, sin negarse nunca a las atenciones y dejando en cada corazón una esperanza imposible de amor.

Claro, esa chispa vanidosa que cubría a la pelirroja era algo que nadie más podía ver.

Una vanidad aún más grande y fastidiosa que la de Rhonda, pues estaba maquillada con humildad, para ganar la simpatía del mundo entero.

Helga lo entendía muy bien. Esa sonrisa traicionera, falsa…Esa sonrisa era el arma que le garantizaba a la pelirroja que siempre tendría detrás de ella a un grupo de súbditos enamorados.

-¿Por qué querría hacerle daño a un gusano como tú?- exclamó molesta, aumentando la tensión en el ambiente

Lo siento no soy de azúcar  
y no soy dulce para ti  
Por eso siempre me evitas  
debo ser muy inconveniente para ti

Lila simplemente sonreía, cual droga sin la cual los chicos no podrían vivir.

Esto molestó a la rubia en demasía, pues las palabras y gestos de la pelirroja parecían hechos para un juego exclusivamente de ambas, de manera a volverla loca de ira.

¿Cómo es que los chicos no notaban el ardid? ¿Cómo es que no se daban cuenta de que eran peones en un perverso juego en el que se intentaba demostrar la superioridad?

Lila los atraía hacia su telaraña para que quedaran como ciegos esclavos de sus caprichos.

Soy tu problema  
sé lo que piensas  
que no soy una persona feliz  
Soy tu problema, bien

Lila quedó estática y solo alcanzó a continuar sonriendo. Nunca iba a entender el porqué la rubia la trataba así, después de todos sus intentos por llevarse bien.

¿Que acaso no fue ella la que rechazó a Arnold para que Helga tuviera más oportunidades? ¿Qué eso no era suficiente?

Sin embargo, la mirada fría de la rubia le recordaba que no era sólo eso lo que las distanciaba.

Helga no era una más del montón. Cualquiera haría lo que fuera por ella, excepto Helga.

No, ella no. Y esto la enloquecía de rabia.

Es por esto que deseaba verla caer y mostrar que la gran Helga G. Pataki no era la roca sin sentimientos que todos creían. Verla llorar en público, eso era lo quería.

Todos cumplían sus sutiles órdenes y mediante esto, podía pedir lo que quiera a quien quiera; pero Helga siempre se negaría a caer en su juego de niña buena y la miraría con desprecio, lanzándole esas palabras llenas de rencor.

"Señorita perfección" resonaba en su mente cada vez que la veía y sentía deseos de gritarle, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar su enojo, pues todos esperaban eso de ella. Todos esperaban que ella fuese la amable, la dulce, la perfecta.

No debería justificarme lo sé  
No, jamás lo haré  
Siento ser una carga  
yo sé que es así

El silencio seguía cruzando por el campo Gerald y nadie parecía querer cortarlo pues allí se estaba desarrollando una guerra aún más peligrosa que cualquier juego, una batalla psicológica en la que sólo estaban incluidas una rubia y una pelirroja.

Una frase sarcástica. Ese era el golpe final que la pelirroja esperaba para emprender su retirada y quedar con la imagen de "la chica que intentó hacer la paz, pero no lo logró por la terca personalidad de su adversaria"

Después de todo, quedar con esa imagen era lo único que podía terminar haciendo. Era la única forma de no perder la confianza que todos establecían sobre ella y que la aprisionaba, pero al mismo tiempo la volvía líder indiscutible sobre todos.

Sin embargo, esta frase no llegaba y empezaba a impacientarse…

pero yo no debo que ser la que se reconcilie, no  
¿que debo hacer yo?  
¿que es lo que quiero?

Sepultarte y  
beber tu sangre...

-¡Que graciosa eres Helga! Estoy segura de que no lo has hecho al propósito…- murmuró Lila acariciando sus cabellos, mientras volvía junto con los demás para continuar jugando

-Sí, lo sé Lila. ¡Volvamos a jugar perdedores! ¡Aquí nada pasó!- gritó la rubia, volviendo a su posición de pitcher.

* * *

Hola! Los personajes son de "Hey Arnold!" y la música de "Hora de Aventura"

Para los lectores de "Pintando Inmadurez" estoy algo desinspirada con el tema final. Por eso me gustaría que entren a mi profile y voten por el final que les parezca más convincente (ojo, es solo para saber que sería mejor, no es el final completo)

Gracias por leer, dejen sus críticas!


End file.
